


Hug

by Phi_JiJi



Series: My Ateez OneShots [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Jealousy, M/M, Slight Misunderstandings, mingi can't read the mood, movies - Freeform, parents SeongJoong, seonghwa knows whats up, soft, the others are worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: Trying to avoid and hide his feelings, Yeosang begins to act strange and of course the others want to know why
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang
Series: My Ateez OneShots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599928
Kudos: 104





	Hug

Yeosang buried his head in his pillow. He felt like punching something, preferably himself.  
He knew how obvious he can be, but being obvious _and_ failing miserably was a new level.  
He heard a soft knock on the door and then how the door opened.  
Yeosang expected that either Seonghwa or Hongjoong came to check on him as he practically ran from the training room to their dorm just to get away from the situation.  
"Hey Yeosang, are you alright?", a voice asked, almost whispering.  
"Yeah, I just wanted to get some rest before dinner" he lied.  
San huffed audibly, probably crossing his arms while standing in the middle of the room.  
"Okay, well, we're cooking now so we can eat in about 20 minutes" San then announced before leaving the room again.  
Yeosang let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.  
'Why must he be like that?', he asked himself, burying his head even deeper in the pillow.  
Only minutes ago at the end of the practice San was clinging to Wooyoung and Yunho like a coala, having fun and not even noticing Yeonsang's stare.  
The 20 minutes went by way too fast and Yeosang got up sighing, quietly walking to the kitchen.  
"You okay there? You look like a corpse" Wooyoung commented when Yeosang sat down across from him.  
"Yeah, just tired" he stuck to his excuse. The other simply nodded before turning his attention to another member.  
Soon all the food was served and the other members sat down as well, San sitting down next to Wooyoung and therefore across from Yeosang, instantly starting to talk to the younger.  
Yeosang rolled his eyes in annoyance, but the other two didn't seem to notice. Who did notice it though was Seonghwa who kicked his shin under the table, mouthing 'just tell him then'. 'No' Yeosang mouthed back and took something to eat so he could concentrate on something else.  
The boy had probably never eaten that fast and stood up from the table, leaving the others confused.  
He wanted to cry really badly, but he won't as he wouldn't have enough time alone to calm down by himself, before someone would come in and check on him, therefore he decided to take a shower to get some more time for himself.

"Does anyone know what's up with Yeosang? He's been weird the whole week" Mingi asked after the boy left the table.  
"Not only this week..." Seonghwa commented, being the only one that actually knew why Yeosang was acting like that. The six others just looked at him. "Are you all really that blind?", he asked, shaking his head and crossing his arms.  
"Nah, I think that's just your mom-instinct" Yunho laughed.  
Seonghwa rolled his eyes and stood up so he could start washing the dishes.  
"San, would you help me with this today?", he asked the younger who just nodded and stood up as well. No one ever questions who Seonghwa wants to help him in the kitchen.  
"Do you know what's up with Yeosang?", San asked the older.  
"Yeah, but I don't think he'd like it if I told you. You should just go and ask him himself when he's finished showering" Seonghwa adviced him.  
San nodded in silence and continued to wash the dishes, being deep in thoughts by now, thinking about what possibly was going on in Yeosang's head but he just didn't come to a proper conclusion.

Yeosang turned the shower off and took his time to get ready so he could avoid the others for a little bit more.  
What he didn't expect though was San sitting on his bed when he came into the room.  
"Hey..." San mumbled, looking to the ground.  
"Hey, is something wrong?", Yeosang asked him, sitting down next to him.  
"You seemed off the last few days and I wanted to ask if everything is okay? You often leave early and don't talk that much either..." _especially to me_ San added in his thoughts.  
"I-, no, it's just..." Yeosang started, not knowing how to explain it to him without exposing himself.  
"It's just... You've been hanging out with Wooyoung so often lately..." he mumbled.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't want to intrude into your and Wooyoung's friendship" San apologized.  
"No it's not..." Yeosang once again started but he was interrupted by Mingi stumbling into the room.  
"Hey, uhm, we wanted to watch a movie. You wanna come?", he asked, not really noticing in what kind of situation he just came into.  
"Yeah sure" Yeosang said and stood up to follow Mingi, somehow happy that he saved him in that awkward situation.  
San also followed soon after, being more than just confused about what just happened, but trying to ignore the weird feeling in his stomach as if someone punched him.  
The three of them entered the living room, quickly sitting down wherever there was enough space as Hongjoong was already only waiting for them to finally start the movie.  
But Yeosang didn't pay any attention to it, he was just sitting there, staring at the TV while not listening and asking himself how he could fuck up so much.  
He was paying so much attention on not spending attention to notice that he was sitting next to San and that the latter fell asleep on Yeosang's shoulder.  
When he noticed his heart skipped a beat and heat flushed into his cheeks, yet he tried his best to stay as calm as possible and to calm down his heart.  
When the movie ended San was still asleep on his shoulder.  
Member after member left the living room and got ready to go to sleep. Meanwhile Yeosang proceeded to sit there and thought about how to get San to bed without waking the boy up.  
After five minutes of brainstorming he came up with some sort of plan and somehow managed to carry him to his bed and tucking him under his blanket.  
"Good night, Sannie" Yeosang mumbled while kneeling down next to the bed, admiring San's features.  
_God he's so pretty_  
"Yeosang...?", San mumbled from under his blanket, peeping at Yeosang.  
"Yeah?", the other asked.  
"Can we... Cuddle?", San whispered, almost too quiet for Yeosang to understand but when San lifted up the blanket a bit and he understood.  
He crawled under the blanket next to San and the next thing he knew was that San was cuddling up to him, burying his nose in the crook of Yeosang's neck.  
"Good night" Yeosang then mumbled, carefully putting an arm around San's shoulder.  
In response he got a small hum, showing that he was about to fall asleep again.

When Yeosang woke up, there was a weight on his chest, so he opened his eyes and saw ash-blonde hair directly in front of his face.  
"Hey San, wake up" he quietly mumbled, stocking the hair that was still soft despite the bleach.  
"Don't wanna..." the other replied, not moving an inch.  
"But I have to pee" Yeosang commented.  
With a annoyed huff San slid down off the others body and curled into the blanket, "Come back fast" he said, following Yeosang with his tired eyes.  
Yeosang smiled and nodded before leaving the room and going to the bathroom.  
"Oh. My. God" he mumbled to himself, holding his heart. _Did all of the last hours really just happen?_ he asked himself.  
He quickly calmed down and peed as he actually had to and then went back to the room where San was still laying like he left him.  
"Come back" San mumbled, making grabby hands towards Yeosang.  
The latter smiled to himself and went over to the bed again, laying back down next to San.  
Within seconds, San crawled onto Yeosang and cupped his face.  
"Hey Yeosang?", he asked, studying his face.  
"Yeah?", he mumbled, his heart going crazy once again.  
"Can I kiss you?", the other asked, staring into Yeosang's eyes.  
Slowly, not knowing whether or not he was serious, he nodded, his eyes were changing between San's eyes and lips.  
The younger leaned down, closing his eyes before closing the gap between them and laying his lips upon Yeosang's. 


End file.
